If There's Hope
by TheQuietAvenger
Summary: A mysterious energy transports SHIELD's best assassins to another world and the tesseract is missing. Can they team up with the scouts and restore balance?
1. Chapter 1- The Bird and the Spider

_A/N: Sorry if it starts off a bit slow! Trust me I've everything down pact, it's an insane crossover but stick with me on this one, I think I can pull it off. Enjoy!_

_**The Bird and the Spider**_

She'd been on hundreds upon hundreds of missions. Infiltrating the enemy and carefully handling the assets, wiping out entire corporations, even. And yet, there she sat, filing through stacks upon stacks of paper that had flooded her apartment floor. If there was anyone who hated paperwork, it was Natasha Romanoff. And yet she sat cross-legged on the cool black marble floor of her living room, sorting through all of the files, data, and records the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agency had into messy piles. The sunset shone through the tall windows of the room, bouncing off the off-white walls of the luxury apartment. Natasha's apartment contained only furniture, not many personal belongings- at least none that were shown in plain sight. The spacious living room and dining room were separated by a step leveling the dining room kitchen and the rest of Natasha's home higher than the sitting area.

"You know, when you asked if you could come over to help, I actually thought you were coming over to help." She said, crumpling a paper and tossing it to the back of Clint Barton's head.

It bounced off with a muted crunch. "Come on, you know me better than that." He replied, flipping the channel from the food network and settling on a half over episode of Game of Thrones. "Why are you even doing that? Didn't know you were a part-time secretary." He chuckled.

"Hilarious. After the whole Hydra thing, Coulson was iffy about who should be seeing this stuff. He figured I had time on my hands, so he threw this crap at me before I could get out of it. Shoulda got Wilson to get in on this, he'd be more than ecstatic to read about heroes, I bet." She paused, then side-eyed him, "Or at least more help than you're being right now." Natasha and her piles sat on the floor of the dining room, behind the couch where Clint's head and shoulders peeked over the top.

The files she combed through contained information on every member former S.H.I.E.L.D. had, every member the new agency had, and every potential ally and threat that crossed it's radar. Natasha flipped through the files tossing Captain Britain and Psylocke into one pile and Loki and Von Doom into another. She smirked, holding up a file thicker than the rest. She flipped it open, scanning the papers all the while cocking her eyebrow with a small smile on her face.

"What is it? Is that my file? Nat, is that my file?" He pressed on, twisting his body around. He extended an arm over the back of the couch and reached for the folder. Natasha kept on reading while playing keep away.

"Nat, what's it say? Does it talk about my arrows? What-"

"It's not yours." She laughed, finally closing the weighted file and tossing it to Clint, hitting his chest. "It's Logan's. Guy's been around for a long time. Longer than Cap. Maybe we can turn him in to the Historical section of the Museum for a reward." She laughed.

"You're so weird." He only glanced at the file before tossing it into a new pile and plopping back down on the leather sofa of Natasha's lavish apartment. It was simple, but every item in the room (though as few as there were) screamed top quality. "I need a coffee. Where's your barista?" he chuckled at his own joke but stopped when Natasha replied with, "He's sitting on my couch."

They had been quiet for a while. Natasha was finishing up a stack of folders and Clint was dozing off when her communicator (nicknamed the Time Bomb by Coulson when he gave each Avenger one because of their ability to be used as a weapon, get in contact with the other Avengers, _and _give the accurate time wherever you were located) went off. Nat crawled a few feet away from the messy piles to reach over to the table placed beside the couch, grabbing it at the same time Clint, now half-awake and interrupted from his nap, reached over to pick it up.

The communicator was a device modeled and created by Tony Stark. After Howard Stark attempted to create the communication/bomb device and failed, it was scrapped. Howard saw no need for it because he was more focused on better things like flying cars and Steve Rogers. After Tony found the blueprints, he found it to be the perfect opportunity and excuse to tinker more than he already did. He personalized each item and kept the devices accessible and simple. The communicators were the same size as a phone, except sleeker and life proof without the need of a fancy case, unless you set it to self destruct. In that case, it was able to take out anything within a ten foot radius at the least, allowing the users to buy themselves some time or use as a distraction when needed. Each Time Bomb had a special symbol to the respected owner. In Natasha's respect, the symbol that appears on her belt appeared on the back of the communicator. As for Clint, Stark found a purple arrow to be suitable for his icon.

Natasha slapped his hand away, and Clint's eyes snapped open, fully awake now.

"This is Agent Romanoff. Afternoon, Director Coulson."A holographic image showed Phil Coulson was on the other line, in a 3D image from his head to mid-chest.

He smirked, "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Good Afternoon, Agent Romanoff. How's my paperwork coming along?"

"It's coming," she sighed. "Do you need me to come down for more files? Barton's not doing anything, I'll send him down." He threw a sofa pillow at her. She laughed quietly as she caught it before it could hit her.

"Actually, no. You can burn it all. I needed to keep you on my radar to confirm something and have you free for a job if and when I needed you."

"You could have asked." She replied, slightly annoyed.

"This involves something that I didn't know if you would be okay going through again. A few hours ago, we received word from Thor that the tesseract had gone missing. No break ins, no burglary, no frost giants. It just… _disappeared_. Head over to HQ as soon as possible. You said Barton's with you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Bring him, too. We're going to need eyes up high."

"We'll get there as soon as we can."

"I'd appreciate it. Oh and Agent Romanoff, I'm surprised you weren't tipped off. No one files papers anymore. Not even Steve Rogers." He smiled.

"You'd know that, wouldn't you?" she chuckled, saying her goodbye.  
"Wait, what'd he say about Thor?" Clint yawned, pulling himself away from the center of the couch and closer to edge by Natasha.

"Tesseract's missing." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I'm over aliens."

"What concern is that to us?" his brow furrowed, and he straightened himself in his seat. "I thought the tesseract was on Asgard? That's kind of far away from here. Though, I suppose that if it's landed in the hands of someone like Loki again, that'd be bad for all of us, wouldn't it?"

"Right, so we better head out." Natasha stood up, nudging one the piles she made on floor with her toe and shaking her head.

While Natasha quickly changed into something more suitable for work, Clint made his way downstairs and through the lobby to start his car. As he walked up to the vehicle, he popped the trunk. Inside laid a duffel bag with Clint's (or Hawkeye's when he puts it on) suit. Remembering Captain Roger's words when he was finally freed from Loki's mind control on the day of the attack, he smirked and pulled out the black and purple suit.

"Well… I guess it's time to suit up." He sighed, closing the trunk.


	2. Chapter 2- The Dream

_**A/N Hey guy's sorry if the chapters are little short. I'm trying to have everyone's back story set up before they all meet up which will definitely happen within the next two chapters. Hang tight! Read and Review, please no flames. Thanks for reading!**_

_**The Dream**_

"OW! That hurt, Rei!" Usagi rubbed her head.

"Well maybe if you didn't move, it wouldn't hurt as much."

"I thought this was supposed to be fun." She pouted. Rei pulled a brush through her Princesses long golden locks. "Oh, Mina can you take over please?"

The girls all lounged on the floor of Rei's bedroom, enjoying the much needed ladies-night-in but more importantly, not taking each other's company for granted. Between the Scouts sacrificing themselves for the Starlights and Sailor Moon making the ultimate choice of reaching the slight goodness left in Galaxia to defeat chaos instead of using force, Serena gained a sudden sense of a dark awareness; That the possibility of her best friends true death could be near. She couldn't make sense of it, but a small voice inside her told her this would be the last time they would all see each other like this. Together. Happy. _Free._

Mina smiled, pulling herself away from Lita's face, revealing her experimentation with the set of lipstick, mascara, and colorful eyeshadow.

"Just give Rei a chance," she laughed. "You're going to love it, I promise. Look how mine turned out!" Rei had braided pieces of Mina's hair into a thin crown around her head and twisted the rest into a pretty bun, letting the short pieces fall loose into effortless little waves that brushed just behind her ears.

"It should be a crime to be this beautiful." She said, gracefully slipping the back of her hand under her chin and up to her cheek while pouting her lips.

"It's a shame there's no one around to ever notice it." Ami teased, pulling a book away from her face. To everyone's surprise, instead of reaching for one of Rei's books on medicine and science in the beginning of the night, she reached for one of the comics and spent the evening laughing and pointing out jokes to the others as she read from her corner of the room.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know… maybe if you'd tell us more about your meeting with a silver-haired someone-" she muttered putting the book back up to her face.

"I told you that was just a _dream_!" Mina chucked a lipstick tube at Ami, hitting the back of the book with a solid _thud_. Ami giggled.

"Wait who are we talking about? Mina, are you in love?" The princess asked, her eyes widening with excitement.

"No, no, _no._ I'm not saying anything, nu-uh. You won't hear a thing from me." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Usagi pulled away from Rei and clutched onto Mina's arm.

"Oh Mina, _please? _It's okay to like someone, you know._"_

"Bunny, you don't understand," she said, frowning. She sighed before opening her eyes and loosening her arms and began telling her story quietly. "I've been having this dream for about a month and a half now every night. It starts with me back home. And I don't mean back home like at my house, I mean back home… on Venus." She looked up. The girls watched her, concerned. Rei had a different look of… Judgment? Understanding? She couldn't tell.

"I'm walking through the palace gardens in the dark, enjoying the night air and sweet smell of yellow Sweet Peas in a strange dress. I think I wore it back when I lived there as a Princess. I feel like the moonlight is illuminating the gardens, but when I walk closer to a certain point…" she trailed off, looking out of the window. Images flashed in her head. Weren't people supposed to forget dreams? She wasn't supposed to remember. She didn't _want _to remember. But she had seen it so often and so regularly that it burned itself into her memory.

"Mina?" Makoto's voice pulled her back to the warm room.

"Huh? Oh, right… Sorry. Anyways I'd walk to that point and then the garden darkens and I'd hear my name being called. I'd turn around and there he is. _Him. _I can't see his face but the moonlight seems to touch his hair. His long, silver hair. When I see him, it's like I know I'm supposed to be angry… but the thing is I'm not. I'm _happy_. He puts his arms around me and… Well, we start kissing and he starts saying sweet things to me." Mina blushed. "I don't know why but it felt right and I was damn sure nothing would make me feel like that again. I felt like I was on cloud nine or something- the scene was perfect. Then everything changes. The garden illuminates again but the place is different somehow. Like the aura has changed or something." She looked up, staring hard into Usagi's eyes. "You're there. I hear you call my name. At first I don't turn around, but then I hear your crying…" Mina looked down. "Maybe I shouldn't-"

"Finish it." Mina looked up to find Rei looking at her with hard, knowing eyes. Rei knew something. Rei had been keeping a secret, too. The other girls listened quietly, their eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Mina sighed before continuing.

"I'd hear you crying and so I'd pull away from the man and turn around to see you. You were in your white dress. Except it wasn't all white… It was stained red at the stomach. Three men stood behind you. One held you while you barely stood there in front of me, crying and gasping for air." Mina's voice shook and tears welled in her eyes. She blinked them back, continuing, "I was terrified the first time I had the dream, I woke up in a cold sweat and I was shaking so hard I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night."

"You've left something out." Rei said softly. Mina looked at her questioningly. "Go on, Mina. Don't be afraid."

What did Rei know? Had her spiritual powers allow her to see into Mina's dreams? Mina's nightmares? Mina couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by knowing someone knew her secret.

Mina bit her lip, and then continued. "I rushed to you, screaming 'What have you _done?'_ But they just stood there, holding Usagi. I didn't know what to do. I never knew what to do, no matter how many times I had the dream. So I did what I always did and turned to the man with the silver hair and he'd grab my wrist and say… 'Not what have we done, Venus. But what have _you_ done?' And he'd bring up my hand and I'd be holding a sword covered in blood. _Your_ blood, Usagi. I'm sorry." She put her head in her hands. "After I realized what I did, I'd turn around and run the sword straight through his heart, but by the time I turned around the other men were gone." She sighed, lifting her head. "All this talk about the Shittenou is going to drive me insane."

"_Hold on._ You mean to tell me you've been dreaming about the Four King's and didn't tell us?" Makoto's voice cut through her and suddenly she felt a pang of fear. Not for the dying princess in her dreams, but for herself.

"I was… afraid."

"Afraid of _what_?"

"There was this feeling I'd get after the dream… Something I'm ashamed to even say out loud."

"Mina, what is it? What did you feel?" Ami asked, pulling off her reading glasses.

"…Regret."

"Of course you'd regret it; you didn't mean to hurt Usagi. It was an accident, you didn't-"

"I wasn't feeling regret for hurting Usagi... I was feeling regret for hurting Kunzite."

_**A/N Hey guys, also I'm thinking after this story I should branch a story of just the Sailor Scouts that has more to do with this chapter and the Shittenou in general. Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3- Forgiven

_**Don't Take 7th, That'll Take you Downtown**_

The familiar streets of downtown Manhattan whizzed by the duo as Clint drove them to the city for the emergency meeting. Clint sat behind the wheel while Natasha picked through the massive collection of CDs the other Avenger had in his rental.

"Can you pick something already."

"Someone skipped the coffee." Natasha smirked, finally putting a cd into the radio.

Director Coulson, Agent Hill, and Thor had just sat down when Clint and Natasha entered the room.

"Glad you guys could join us." Coulson said, pulling up a holographic map of a globe with 3 red dots on it.  
"As far as we know, the Tesseract is missing, Loki is not behind it, and these red spots are possible locations."

"What gave you this idea?" Thor asked.

"The locations? We received energy readings extremely similar to the tesseract when we had it in custody. It could either be in Tokyo, or on some Isle off the coast of the Netherlands, or… hmph."

"What is it? That last marker seems a little close." Maria Hill pointed to the last one.

"It is. You two." He pointed to Natasha and Clint who still hadn't sat down.  
"Natasha you're flying to Tokyo, Clint you're touring the Isles. Before you leave, scope out 16th Street and report what you find."

An agent walked into the room, pulling Coulson aside to speak to him in a hushed voice.

Hill turned to address the group.

"We'll rendezvous at Stark Tower in 3 days." She said, nodding to Coulson before leaving the room.

Natasha turned to the Norse god.

"Thanks, Thor. We'll take it from here." She put a hand on his shoulder before making her way to the door. "Let's go, farmboy." Natasha called over her shoulder, not noticing Clint straggling behind to approach the hammer-wielding god.

"So what happened over in the UK? I heard something about elves and hobbits?"

"CLINT."

"Coming!"

Natasha was the one driving now, while Clint sat in the passenger seat rambling.

"I mean you think the guy would have known, right? I thought he got into the secret files and everything. What are we even fighting for anymore? If you ask me, things are going to shit-"

Clint was cut off by the abrupt stop of the car, almost causing his head to collide with the dashboard. "Jesus, Nat! The hell-"

"Look."

Natasha had just turned onto 16th street, passing by the small two story homes and usually busy streets cluttered with parked cars.

"This doesn't seem right…"

The streets were completely deserted. Not a single car was in sight in front or behind them. Natasha pulled out her communicator, and was dialing Director Coulson's number when Clint stopped her.

"Wait, what is that?" He pointed to the distance where streetlights lined the edge of the sidewalks.

"What's what?" Natasha narrowed her eyes and stared in the direction to where he pointed.

"Over there on the corner, fifth street lamp down."

"Clint, I don't-…" Her eyes widened. "Oh. Come on."

In the distance a yellow light a brighter color than the ones the lamps gave off glowed on the floor. Natasha parked the car a few feet away on the opposite side of the road.

"Okay, game plan: we stay close and poke it with a stick."

"Actually that's a good idea." Natasha smirked as she got out of the car. Clint followed close behind and together they approached the light.

"Wait a second, that's a…"

"Locket?" Natasha got close enough to see the inscription on the star locket that lay on the floor. She reached a hand out to touch it, but just before her fingers made contact, the star opened and a melody began to play.

"It's… beautiful." Natasha smiled. "The light is so warm."

"It's familiar…" Clint replied, reaching for the gold chained locket.

"Clint we should follow protocol." She said, pulling him back.

"It'll be okay."

Natasha couldn't explain it, but she felt truth in his words. The warmth of the light reached places in her soul she had thought she'd lost a long time ago. They were kneeling now, close enough to pick up the golden star. Clint hesitated before taking the glowing object into his hands. As he picked it up, the light consumed them.

Natasha let go of Clint to shield the blinding light from her eyes which she soon regretted. The light still shining, a figure stood in front of Natasha. A tiny figure. A child. The bright light shone around the edges of the child's frame, making her just a silhouette. Clint was no where in sight. Just her, the child and dazzling bright light. Then it hit Natasha. She knew_ exactly_ who this child was. The child stepped closer, confirming Natasha's fear. The little girl stood in a blood soaked little blue dress, her dark hair strayed in crazy places.

"D-Drakov's…" Her eyes widened. Within a short moment, while still on her knees, Natasha burst into tears and put her head into her hands. Usually she was keen on keeping her emotions in check but the sudden change in atmosphere suddenly gave her no confidence.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."_ She whispered.

The child placed a small warm hand on her cheek. Natasha looked up, and was met with surprise when she saw the girl was no longer in her stained blue dress, but now a beautiful white one with delicate embroidered sleeves and a long train that all but hid the child's bare feet. Her ebony hair fell in perfect waves around her small face and she smiled as if Natasha did her the greatest favor.

"It's ok. It'll be okay." She cooed, patting the master assassin's wet cheek. "You're okay. I forgive you. You don't have to cry. They've already done that." Natasha stared at her. The girl cocked her head, smiling sweetly and swaying childishly. In the child's eyes Natasha found the universe and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Suddenly the child straightened up, dropping her hand from the Russian's cheek.

"Yes?" She called over her shoulder. She paused before continuing. "Coming!" She hastily turned around and slammed her tiny frame into Natasha's body, wrapping her arms around her, enveloping Natasha into a warm embrace.

"Believe in her." she whispered before pulling away and stepping back, fading away into the bright light.

"Believe in who?" Natasha called after her.

"The Light of Hope."

The light surrounding her flashed brighter and before Natasha could stand, she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4- Colder Than Rei

I'm so so sooo sorry for the lack of updating. Needless to say, it's been a rough semester. But I've just taken my last final so guess who's feeling confident? This girl. Anyways, thanks for sticking around!

* * *

**Colder Than Rei's Personality**

The night had winded down to movies and popcorn after Mina's confession to the girls. Though she only brushed on how she felt, she decided she would for sure tell them in the morning.

The girls were still in Rei's darkened room, the only light coming from the television that played the movie _Clueless_;the fourth movie they'd begun to watch that night. Ami lay at the foot of Rei's bed fast asleep while Rei herself had nodded off, her head on Makoto's lap. Usagi and Minako sat wide-awake in front of the glowing screen laughing and tossing popcorn to each other barely paying attention to the film.

"Hey Minako, truth or dare." Usagi asked, pausing the kernel war.

"Mmm, truth. And make it a good one." She winked.

"Okay, if you could star in any movie, which one would it be?"

Minako thought for a second, then a sly smile spread across her face as she side-eyed Usagi.

"Adults Love XX."

Usagi doubled over in laughter.

"I don't know what I expected." Makoto laughed lightly.

"Ok, ok my turn. Usagi I dare you to…." An evil smirk spread across Mina's face as she tossed a pillow to Usagi. "I dare you to hit Rei with a pillow."

Usagi flushed as she peeked to the sleeping raven-haired beauty. She gripped the pillow.

"What if I don't want to do it-"

"Then you have to streak across the town." Makoto cut her off, smiling just as evilly as Minako was.

"You guys are mean!"

Usagi gulped as she inched closer to Rei, her fingers clutched tightly onto the fluffy pillow. Slowly she raised it over her head and just as she was about to bring it crashing down onto the fire senshi's head, Minako stopped her.

"_Look!_" Minako had her nose pressed against the glass of the window. "_Snow._"

Outside, the snow had begun to pile, already standing 2 inches on the ground.

"Something doesn't feel right, Mina. Maybe we should-"

But Minako was already out of the door, flailing her arms and opening her mouth to catch flakes. Usagi followed Mina out the door and Makoto made sure to close the door quietly so the sleeping girls wouldn't be disturbed.

Minako and Usagi linked hands and spun each other around as the snow fell around them.

Makoto stood at the edge of the porch keeping close watch on the surroundings, making sure there wasn't any threat from the odd weather that was occurring.

"Hey guys, watch me!" Usagi twirled like a ballerina with a broken ankle until her foot caught on something, causing her to trip and ungracefully fall to the ground. Usagi wailed and gripped her leg.

"Are you alright?" Minako laughed. "Hey, what's that? Bunny, I think you tripped on this."

Minako lifted what looked something like a crystalized heart. The object responded to her touch by illuminating a soft glow.

"How pretty…" Usagi said, forgetting about her injury.

"What is it?" Makoto asked, touching it.

"Can I hold it?" Usagi asked, placing a hand over the heart. Suddenly, the light glowed stronger, enveloping the three senshi.

"Oh!"

For an instant, a face flashed in front of Minako.

Green eyes. Red hair. Tears.

"_Who...?"_ she whispered, before losing consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5- You Look Like Someone I Know

_Before I get more crap on the angle of Hawkeye and Jupiter, I'm just going to say this: The Jupiter Hawkeye sees is not the same Jupiter he meets in the park. Sorry if it sounded a little pedo, that wasn't my intention and it totally slipped past me when I proof-read. Thanks for understanding!_

* * *

_**You Look Like Someone I Know**_

He didn't know what it meant but somehow the woman seemed more than just a dream. More than just a glimpse of a tall, emerald-eyed goddess. The vision of her that only lasted two seconds danced in his mind while he lay unconscious on a cold, hard floor. Clint awoke to Natasha gently shaking his shoulders.

"_Clint."_

He kept his eyes shut, trying to keep the image in his head. Not wanting it to slip away like his consciousness had a while ago.

_"Clint."_

He felt fingers pinch his nose, stopping his breathing.

His eyes snapped open as he smacked the familiar hand away.

"Aw, _hell_ Natasha."

Clint lifted himself from the ground to sit next to Natasha, as he rubbed his nose.

"Look at this shit." Natasha said as she stared over Clint's shoulder.

He looked away from Natasha to find that they were in an alley between two large buildings somewhere in a busy city. Clint was surprised to find the floor was completely crystalized. Sharp crystals towered over them from where they grew on the bottom corners of the walls. Natasha pulled him to his feet and into a clearer view of the city. She had no doubt about where they were located.

"Times Square?" Clint rubbed the back of his head as he followed Natasha's gaze to find the familiar landmark of the city.

"We know where, now we just need to figure out _when_."

"What do you mean?"

"The crystal stretches past what we can see here. For all we know it could stretch across the entire city. Maybe even the country. Oh and check this out, these crystals are something entirely different from this world. It kind of looks like Silver Quartz but when you touch it, it's cold. Ice cold. Crystals like this can take _months _to form. And that's just for a half-inch point. Can you imagine how long it took to cover just Times Square?"

"So you're saying we've… time traveled?" Clint lifted an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not ruling it out just yet. Maybe we pulled a Rogers."

Worry creased Clint's forehead at the thought of everything being left in the past. _Literally_.

"Natasha. Stark Towers' gone."

Natasha looked into the distance around where the tower was usually seen miles away.

"So it is. Let's get moving. There's no point in staying here, it won't do us any good."

The pair walked for a while through the streets of Manhattan, passing by the Music Hall and Museum of Modern Art before entering Central Park. As they walked, Natasha thought of her vision.

_The Light of Hope._

"Something's wrong." Clint said, pulling Nat from her thoughts. "Everything's so much quieter."

"The city's being crystalized and we've been bumped up a few years and you're worried about a few people being late to the party?"

"Oh you're the one telling jokes now?"

Natasha smirked, elbowing Clint's arm softly. "I'm kidding, you're right. Things have changed. This can't be the future."

"I guess we know how Rogers feels, now. This is insane. How the hell could this have happened?" Nat heard the creeping panic in Clint's voice and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before walking toward a woman reading on a half-crystalized bench.

"Excuse me, do you have a minute? I think I might be lost." Nat asked, twisting her voice into a thick Russian accent.

The woman hesitated before looking up from her book.

"Yes?"

"My friend and I were wondering if you could give us the date. You see, we are not from this country and-"

"July 25, 3018," the girl skimmed Natasha's catsuit before continuing. "Is that what the Russians are wearing now?"

"Eh… Yes. Thank you." Natasha walked back to Clint and took him by the arm, pulling them through the Park. "Let's figure out what we're going to do."

"What year?"

"3018."

"Yikes." Clint fiddled with the star in his pocket. "What do you thi-" A scream pierced through the trees, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Nat and Clint exchanged a glance before they set off towards the cry.

* * *

Minako and Makoto stood at the base of the tree, watching Usagi struggle in the branches. During their unconsciousness, the girls transformed.

"Usagi! Are you alright?" Mina struggled to contain her laughter while Mako stretched her arms up to catch the princess.

"_I'm stuck in a tree!" _she shrieked_. "Can you guys get me down?"_

"Don't worry, Bunny. Trees have more bark then chew, right Mako?" Mina elbowed Makoto and giggled.

"I think you mean bite, Mina." Makoto smiled, "We're coming, Usagi!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" As Minako sent the chain toward the braches Usagi was tangled in, it wrapped itself around the young princess' waist. "Help me pull, Mako."

The two girls tugged hard at the chain before Usagi came tumbling down. The girls fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Usa-… Ah!" Mina and Makoto put their hands up in an effort to catch their princess as she landed on them hard.

"Thanks for breaking my fall!" Usagi giggled.

"Are you alright?" An unfamiliar voice called from the other side of the tree. A red-headed woman stepped into their view. Minako froze. "We heard a scream, is everyone ok?"

Minako got to her feet quickly, still gripping her chain. She recognized the woman from her vision. Makoto helped Usagi to her feet.

"We're fine, thanks. Can you tell us what city we're in?"

"New York City." The woman half-smiled at the girls. "Something tells me you're not from around here."

Minako narrowed her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

The woman's smile faded. Suddenly Mina was more aware of her surroundings. She dropped her jaw in a silent _o. _Shards had formed around the trunk of the tree and patches of crystals scattered the park.

"What the hell is this?" Makoto whispered from behind Minako.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Whatever's happened to you might've happened to us, too."

Mina noticed as the man's eyes lingered for a second too long on Makoto. As if he recognized her. She hesitated, not sure what to make with the little information they had just told them, but Usagi slipped past her, her hand outstretched towards the pair.

"My name's Sailor Moon. This is Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Together we right wrongs and triumph over evil. In the name of the moo-… Oh wait, forget that last part. Force of habit." She giggled, as the man took her hand and shook it.

"Hawkeye. Let's talk."


	6. Chapter 6- Just Another Coffee Date

**_A/N Sorry for the delay! Please don't hate me, I had writer's block. Thank you for those who reviewed, I took your suggestions into hard consideration which also did add to the delay time because changing things to suit the readers kind of shifted the flow of my writing. Anyways thank you so much for reading, I'll update the next chapter soon. I already have it written, just have to proof-read before I send it out. Next chapter is exciting, I had a great time writing it :D Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

_**Just Another Coffee Date**_

Within the next hour, the girls filled the two Avengers in on their endeavors. Mina wasn't so reluctant at first, and Mako wanted to spare the details, but Usagi assured them that it'd be okay. And so they told them where they came from, and the battle on the moon, how they came to meet again, and their latest battle with Galaxia.

"So let me get this straight. You're from the moon." Clint pointed to Sailor Moon. "And you two are from Venus and Jupiter? Like the planets?"

"Well yes, but we haven't been to our planets since the reign of Queen Serenity. Anyways, our mission has been protecting the heir to the throne." Mako said. Clint watched her as she spoke. He knew she was the same person in the vision but he remembered a slightly different version of her. She had been more mature in his unconsciousness. More elegant and with refined features. The woman that sat in front of him now was nothing more than a high schooler in an oddly fitted uniform.

"And they've done a good job, too!" Usagi smiled brightly at the duo.

"We think this thing might've brought us here. We don't know why, though. Any ideas?" Mina asked as she fished the palm-sized glowing heart out of her pocket and placed it on the center of the table.

The group sat in a booth at a local café, with cups of untouched coffee and glasses of half-finished fruit smoothies on the table.

"Nothing's coming to mind," Clint said, reaching over to the heart. Before his fingers could make contact, a bright spark flew from the heart, stinging him. He pulled his hand back just as fast, and by then Natasha had stood up from the booth, pointing a sleek black pistol at the heart. Mina clapped her hands over her mouth, Mako put her arms around the princess, and Usagi ducked into Mako with her hands over her head.

"I'm fine! Natasha, I'm fine!"

Natasha hesitated before putting the gun down.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, looking towards the startled girls.

"I- I don't know." Mina reached for the heart, touching its cool surface. "I don't know why it did that."

Natasha slipped the pistol back into its holster before reaching for the heart, and was welcomed with the same reaction as Clint.

"Wow, that is fresh." She said, shaking her hand.

Clint looked to Nat, debating whether he should show them their trinket, too. She nodded slightly.

"We've got something that we think might have had something to do with us being here, too." He said, pulling the star locket out of his pocket and dangling it in front of them.

"Hey! That's-" Mako slapped a hand over Usagi's mouth. "A beautiful necklace!" Mako finished for her.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. Mina chimed in quickly, "Hey, tell us your story now! I bet it's a good one!" She laughed nervously.

And so they did. Clint told the girls the story of Loki's appearance and the forming of the avengers, and Natasha added in with the story of her joining the avengers and Clint saving her life. They spared a few details like the brainwashing and the Natasha's history, but the tales entertained the girls, especially Usagi and Mina.

"A love destined to be!" Mina said after they finished. She clenched her fist to her chest.

"Two lovers fighting side by side!" Usagi added, mimicking her movements.

Clint laughed. "We're not lovers. We just have a lot of respect for one another."

"Ooo, friendzoned." Mina whispered to Usagi.

"That's tough." She replied just as quietly.

"What about you three?" Natasha asked. "Superheroes like you must have guys fawning over you every day."

"I wish." Mina muttered, resting her head on her hand and staring hard at her smoothie.

"I'm still not over my last relationship." Mako blushed.

"Well, _I'm _engaged!" Usagi held out her left hand to show off her promise ring. A beautiful pink diamond surround by shining pearls.

"Oh, _wow_." Natasha was honestly surprised. "So early?"

She shrugged. "I love him. And he loves me."

"You know what this place reminds me of?" Mina sat closest to the window on their side of the booth. "Crystal Tokyo."

"Hey, you're right. From what I remember, at least." Mako added, remembering their trip to the future when the black moon clan invaded the earth.

"Crystal Tokyo?" Natasha asked. The girls filled them in, telling them how they travelled to the future to save the present. "So Crystal Tokyo is your future kingdom? And you rule it here on earth?"

"Home sweet home." Usagi smiled gave a light shrug.

"Maybe you didn't travel dimensions then." Clint said, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"Maybe you just traveled into the future. But it still doesn't explain what we're doing here."

While Clint silently debated what was going on, Natasha rose from her side of the booth.

"I'm going to the restroom, excuse me."

"Oh, can I join you?" Mako asked as she got up from the booth, too.

"Hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go. Right?" Natasha smiled.

"Right." Mako grinned.

Natasha and Mako left the booth and walked to the other end of the café where the restrooms were located. As soon as she was out of earshot, Mina turned to Clint who had raised the cup of coffee to his lips.

"So, I wasn't going to say anything but the staring is a little creepy." Mina propped her elbow onto the table and rested her head on her hand.

Clint smirked and put the coffee down. "Was it that obvious?"

"I have a little more experience than my girls do in this life, I try to keep an eye out for these things. We look out for each other, you know. Like you and Black Widow do, maybe?"

"Sorry if it bothered you, I wasn't trying to creep you girls out. I _could_ tell you the same thing, though. What's with you giving the evil eye to Black Widow?"

Usagi raised her eyebrows. "Mina, is something bothering you? Are you alright?"

"No, no it's not like that!" Minako's cheeks turned red, "It's just, I… Well I feel like I've seen her before. No, I _know_ I've seen her before."

"What do you mean? Back home? Was it like the dreams you had of Kun-"

"No." Mina looked into her best friends eyes. Usagi stared back waiting for an answer. "When we all touched the heart the first time, didn't you feel anything? Didn't you _see _something?"

"Well, sure." She smiled, "It was like a nice dream. I saw beautiful trees and blossoming flowers. Oh, it was so romantic. I wish I could take Mamo-chan there. Or maybe all of us on a nice picnic."

"Sailor Venus."

Mina looked up to the sound of her name.

"I know what you're talking about. When Na-… Black Widow and I were brought here, I had a vision, too."

Mina narrowed her eyes for a second before realizing. "Oh. You saw Sailor Jupiter?"

"No way, _our_ Jupiter?" Usagi leaned onto the table. "And Venus, you saw Black Widow?"

"Yeah, but _why_?"

"Well, that's easy." Usagi closed her eyes and smiled, sipping from her smoothie.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked.

Usagi looked up, all too excited. "Well, it was a sign. You know," she shrugged, "For us to trust each other."

"But why would we need to trust each other?" Mina sighed.

Clint put an arm up, quieting the girls, and glanced out the window.

"I think we're about to find out."

Mina followed his gaze, and noticed the crystals poking out of the ground had began to glow faintly. The ground beneath their feet began to tremble, like the effects of thunder from a nearby lightning strike.

"What's going on?" Usagi held onto Mina's arm with one hand and gripped the table with the other. But just as soon as the rumbling had started, it stopped.

"Well that was… different." Mina laughed nervously.

"I'm going to go check on the girls, you guys keep a look out for anything weird." Before Mina or Clint could protest, Usagi was jogging to the restroom on the other side of the café.

"I'm going to take a look outside, maybe those crystals can give us some answers." Mina slid out of the booth and began walking toward the door before Clint stopped her.

"That's a bad idea. I'll check it out, you sit tight and wait for your friends."

"Excuse me?" Mina paused at the door.

"Isn't your job to keep Sailor Moon safe?" Confusion crossed Clint's face.

"That's more of a life-long goal. But my duty is to the people, too. Sailor Moon can handle herself. Plus, she's got the strongest guardian by her side. Jupiter can take down ten of you, you know." She teased. "_At the same time." _she added.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll believe it when I see it." He smirked.

"You can tag along under one condition," Mina narrowed her eyes. "You pay for our smoothies."


End file.
